beautiful glasses
by shintarou
Summary: kenapa kau selalu memilihkan warna merah untukku?—akihito/mirai


**beautiful glasses**

**Kyoukai no kanata (c) Nagomu torii**

**Story is mine**

**standard warning applied**

**Catatan; gamao tao pokoknya mungpung liburan saya numpang nyepam akimirai gakuat nih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:O:**

"Senpai, kenapa 'sih, kau selalu memilihkan kacamata merah untukku?" Suatu siang yang cerah, Mirai bertanya. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu sibuk mengelap kacamatanya yang buram sambil memperhatikan warna bingkainya. Merah.

Begini, agaknya, setiapkali Mirai akan membeli kacamata yang baru—karena rusak dihantam youmu, hilang, ketinggalan di kereta, atau alasan logis lainnya—Akihito selalu ikut, mendadak ada di belakang Mirai dan ujung-ujungnya memaksa Mirai memilih kacamata berbingkai merah.

Mirai yang cepat tersentuh oleh wajah Akihito yang memelas (disamping banyaknya alasan yang dikemukakan oleh Akihito tentang indahnya kacamata) pun tak kuasa untuk menolak. Alhasil, Mirai sendiri yang bosan dengan warna kacamatanya yang tak berubah-ubah.

Akihito yang daritadi fokus membaca novel pun menurunkan bukunya dan menatap Mirai dengan kaku. Lalu, tawa yang sama kakunya pun memecah kecanggungan di ruangan klub yang sepi, selalu.

"Karena merah adalah warna semangat, membakar, penuh gelora berkobar-kobar, Kuriyama-san!" Akihito mendadak bangkit dari kursi dan menjelaskannya berapi-api. "Menurutku, merah adalah warna yang mewah, Kuriyama-san!"

Akihito terengah-engah, mendapati Mirai yang mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti, ditambah bibir Mirai mengerucut, memeluk buku tentang _bonsa_inya erat-erat. "Se-senpai?"

Akihito bertanya-tanya, apa penjelasan darinya kurang memuaskan Mirai? Baiklah, Akihito masih punya segudang alasan yang siap dijadikan amunisi handal untuk menjawab seluruh argumentasi yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Mirai.

"Ratu-ratu Jepang di zaman dinasti seribu seratus tahun kebelakang sangat menyukai warna merah sehingga kimono-kimono mereka yang mahal dan indah banyak menggunakan warna merah!"

Mirai hanya bisa melongo, tangannya masih sibuk mengelap kacamata. Apa yang sebenarnya Akihito ingin katakan?

"La-lalu?"

"Merah adalah perwujudan dari kekuatan, kekuasaan, sering digunakan oleh kerajaan terdahulu sebagai warna agung dan banyak—"

Mirai semakin menyipitkan matanya, mendelik tajam pada Akihito.

"Senpai, tolong jangan berfilososi terus, aku serius!"

Akihito menggaruk tengkuknya dan duduk kembali. Dia mengambil novel yang sempat tertunda dan mulai membacanya kembali. Percakapan mereka barusan seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi.

"Senpai?" sampai suara Mirai mengagetkan Akihito, lagi. "Kenapa harus merah?"

Akihito menimbang-nimbang, dia kelihatan berpikir, dan ketika sebuah pencerahan menerangi pikirannya, ia segera menoleh pada Mirai dan berkata,

"Karena merah warna cinta?" tanpa sadar, Akihito malah menyuarakan sisi hatinya yang tersembunyi.

"Senpai!" Mirai malu sekali. Seperti warna kacamatanya, pipi Mirai pun bersemu dengan hebat. Gadis berambut merah muda—lagi-lagi ada kata merahnya!—segera memasangkan si kacamata yang sudah selesai dibersihkan di hidungnya.

Sekarang, wajah Akihito kelihatan lebih jernih. Tidak hanya Akihito, semuanya. Rasanya, tanpa kacamata Mirai hidup dalam dunia dengan piksel-piksel rendah layaknya video 3GP.

"Ha—hahaHAHAhaha—iya!" entah mengapa, menurut Akihito, ekspresi kesal Mirai tadi terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Mirai menghela napas dan menumpukan dagu diatas meja, tanpa bertelekan lengan.

"Karena kalau pakai kacamata merah..." Akihito menidurkan kepalanya di meja, mendatar, sehingga mereka berdua saling menatap secara horizontal dalam jarak yang dekat. Mirai bisa memperhatikan warna rambut Akihito yang kecokelatan.

_Iya, kalau pakai kacamata merah, kenapa, Senpai?_ Mirai bertanya-tanya saat melihat sorot mata Akihito yang melembut dan kenapa _Senpai_nya itu selalu berubah tiba-tiba tiapkali topik kacamata diangkat?

"Kalau pakai kacamata merah..." Akihito menyentuh batang kacamata Mirai yang terselip diantara anak rambut di dekat telinga, menyentuhnya lagi dan berbisik,

"Kuriyama-san terlihat lebih cantik,"

Katanya, jujur dan jelas sekali.

"...sangat cantik,"


End file.
